Jealousy Looks Good on You
by RoseLeBlanc
Summary: The green eyed monster comes for a visit when Emily and Aaron go to see Elizabeth and Norman Prentiss for lunch when they seem to have a clear favourite.


**One shot for hotchfan1 for guessing my favourite type of ice-cream; I hope you enjoy it :P Par usual I don't own anything; well I own a laptop and an apartment but that's beside the point.**

**Emily's PoV**

**It is not love that is blind, but jealousy.- Lawrence Durrell**

I rested my chin on his chest. "I really don't think you want to meet my parents, Aaron, seriously it's fine."

I could feel him sigh as my head bobbed up and then down. "Come on Em, you finally have a good relationship with them and then you don't visit them."

I rolled over in the spacious bed, away from him, getting tangled in the sheets. "I wouldn't call it good; I mean sure they finally call me on my birthday and Mother and I went out for lunch but that doesn't mean it's good."

His warm arm encircled my waist causing sparks to race up my spine to the base of my neck; not mention the heated feeling in other places. His dark eyes melted into mine as my lips parted slightly. I hated how he had that effect on me; personally I thought it would go away or maybe I'd become immune to it, although no such thing happened.

"Well they also offered to buy you a car, invited you on a family vacation" I rolled my eyes "they call you _every_ week and they babysat Sergio once."

Thinking about it I scrunched up my face and bit my lip. "Fine. But you owe me." I smirked evilly.

"I think I won't mind repaying that." He growled. I giggled as he tugged at the lavender sheets that covered my body in a spiderweb of knots.

"Sorry mister, but if we want to make it there for lunch we'd better leave now." I winked as I slid out of his grasp and sauntered into the bathroom.

My time estimate was grossly off and we were an hour late. I shot him a glare "This is your fault; you just had to stop at the gas station."

He rolled his eyes but I knew he wasn't really annoyed. "We needed gas, Em."

I stuck out my tongue. But closed my mouth just in time as we walking into the restaurant, arms linked. Like hawks looking for their prey my parents spotted us right away.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." My mother's voice wasn't judgemental like it would have been a mere months ago; instead it was just pleasant like a conversation about the weather.

"Sorry it-"

"Was completely my fault." Aaron said, stealing my line seamlessly. I kicked him under the table. His expression stayed exactly the same but I was pretty sure he'd have a bruise tomorrow. I felt kinda bad I'd apologize when we got home. _Probably _anyways_._

"And who is this?" My father's eyebrows rose as he asked; like he hadn't noticed Aaron was there before.

"Aaron Hotchner." He stuck out his hand, shaking both of my parents'.

"My boyfriend." I interjected. Neither of my parents heard- well at least they didn't respond -if they had heard or not I wasn't overly sure.

"Well aren't you polite!" My mother exclaimed. "Where were you raised; that is if you don't mind my asking."

"Virginia, ma'am." I rolled my eyes but no one noticed. At all. Actually no one noticed anything I was doing at all; except to reprimand me for my lateness that is.

I cleared my throat loudly, no one looked at me. "As I was saying on the telephone, Mother, I do have the week of the 23rd off so if you wanted to do something?"

"Hmm? Emily don't interrupt dear." My father and Aaron were having what sounded to be an endlessly boring conversation on the new oil pipeline.

"Yes mother." She had already turned back Aaron. They seemed to hang on every word he said. Like he was just the most damn interesting person they had ever met.

Where had that come from? So they weren't talking to me, why did I care? There was a tight feeling in my chest and tumbling ball in my stomach. When I recognized the feeling my eyes widened. I was _jealous. _

Why would I be? Because they've know him for two minutes and they already like him better, a small voice inside my head replied.

Twenty excruciating minutes late I couldn't handle it any longer. Not anymore _oh Aaron, you were a lawyer? You're such a wonderful person Aaron. What do you think of the new development in the security council?_ Seriously, my head was about to burst into flames.

I jerked my arm suddenly, causing my drink to clatter onto the hard wooden table. It hit it's desired target before anyone could react.

"Oh my God" I exclaimed dramaticly "I'm so sorry Aaron!" _Not_, I thought inside my head.

"It's fine, Em. Excuse me for a moment while I clean myself up." He said nodding toward my parents.

"Such a gentleman." My mother cooed.

"Sorry she can be a bit of a klutz." My father said motioning to me. "Elizabeth, do you remember when she was thirteen and-"

"Here let me help you." I jumped up effectively cutting off the embarrassing story.

"Really, It's-"

"No, I insist." I protested as I followed, hot on his heels, to the restroom.

I opened the door to the men's washroom, not really caring who was in there, to see Aaron wiping at his clothes with a limp, wet, paper-towel.

"You've been acting strange, is everything alright?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes for the hundredth time that day. Some profiler he was. "Nothing but my parents sure seem to like you."

I could see his eyes click. "Your not jealous, are you?"

"No Mr. Perfect, why do you ask?"

"Your parents don't like me that much." He extended his arm and started to rub small, slow circles on my back.

I breathed in deeply. "Fine I'm jealous. I know it's stupid but they finally loved me."

"Oh Emily it doesn't matter if they love you or not. In my opinion they'd be stupid not to."

I looked up at him with a question in my eyes. "Why doesn't it matter if they love me?"

"Because I do." He leaned down for a sweet kiss.

Hand in hand we were about to leave before things started to look scandalous. "Hey Aaron."

"Ya, Emily?"

"You still have juice on your pants."

"**Love is the irresistible desire to be desired irresistibly."-Robert Frost**

**PS-Please review; anonymous is fine! **


End file.
